


Raulson, First Time

by EvieWhite



Category: American Horror Story, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Raulson's first time and Lily's first time with a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raulson, First Time

Prompt: Raulosn’s first time together and Lily’s first time with a woman.

 

Sarah sits up on the queen sized bed that she shares with her girlfriend, Lily Rabe, and reads a book. Lily loves when Sarah wears glasses, they make her look even sexier. Leaning against the door frame, playing with the tie of her short, red robe Lily eyes her girlfriend and bites her lip nervously.

She’s decided that tonight is the night to take her relationship with Sarah to the next level. They’ve been dating for just under a month now but they still haven’t had sex. Whenever their make-outs get a little too steamy, with clothes landing on the floor and hands wandering over smooth expanses of skin, Lily always stops. 

She’s never been with a woman, or even anyone that she’s loved as much as she loves Sarah, but she’s afraid that she’ll be bad at it and not pleasure Sarah enough. But seeing Sarah in glasses, wearing just a thin tank top and underwear, Lily doesn’t feel afraid anymore.

Coughing slightly, to get Sarah’s attention, Lily grins seductively. The brunette looks up, taking in the sight of Lily’s stunning half naked body, and licks her lips.

“Wow, you look amazing baby.” Sarah puts her book down on the nightstand, giving Lily her full attention. 

Lily blushes and smiles. “Thanks. I’m glad you like it.” Swaying her hips, Lily saunters to the foot of the bed and crawls over to Sarah. The older woman’s underwear becomes soaked with arousal; her girlfriend has never come onto her like this and it’s making Sarah ache to be touched. 

Lily’s own panties are dripping wet, just from the anticipation of making love to Sarah. As Lily straddles her girlfriends hips and grinds down, Lily kisses her deeply, only pulling away to remove the tank top.

Biting and sucking at the sweet spot on Sarah’s neck, sends sparks of desire through the older woman’s body. Lily swirls her tongue over Sarah’s hardened nipples and bucks her hips .Lily’s heart pounds in her chest from both nerves and arousal.

Desperate for more contact Lily kisses down her girlfriend’s stomach, but Sarah leans away. “Are you sure baby?” Her voice is breathy which only turns Lily on more. 

Lily bites her lip and searches Sarah’s eyes. “You know I’ve never been with a woman before, but I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. I love you so much Sarah, and I want to show you in every way I can.”

Needing no further permission, Sarah crashes their lips together in a frenzied yet loving kiss. “I love you too Lily.”

Sarah trails her hands all over Lily’s body, removing the robe to reveal her rosy nipples and wet center, clad in red lace. All of the pent up desire that’s been building up between them becomes too much, they can’t hold back any longer. Sarah easily flips them over so that she’s on top. She licks from Lily’s neck down to her breasts, making the younger woman arch her back in pleasure. Lily moans out, “Please

baby, I need you.” 

Sarah places another intense kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before teasing her fingers over Lily’s dripping wet sex. The brunette keeps her eyes locked on Lily’s as she enters her slowly, making sure that her lover is okay. They both moan loudly. 

Whimpering, Lily rocks her hips and encourages Sarah to go faster. “Fuck, yes.” Sarah grinds her own wet center down on Lily’s leg as she begins to pump her fingers faster and faster. Curling her digits with each thrust, hitting that perfect spot inside Lily every time, Sarah bites the base of her partner’s neck. 

Lily’s whimpers quickly turn into screams as she nears her climax. After a press of Sarah’s thumb to the younger woman’s clit and one more curl of her fingers, Lily cums undone with Sarah’s name on her lips.

The moment is pure ecstasy for both of them. They feel connected on a new physical level and even more so on an intense spiritual level. With each wave of Lily’s orgasm, the women moan and writhe together in pleasure.

Slowly, Sarah eases out of Lily and brings her fingers to the blonde’s lips. “Taste.” Lily maintains eye contact as she swirls her tongue over the digit, enjoying her won taste more than she expected to.

“You’re incredible Sarah.” They kiss deeply, the sounds of the city outside falling away and leaving only them in a bubble of happiness and peace. 

With just the fingertips, Lily cautiously explores Sarah’s folds. “Mmmm, baby that feels so good.” Moans Sarah softly.

Encouraged by the words, Lily gets bolder and more confident with each stroke. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.” Closing her eyes, Sarah loses herself to the pleasure Lily is giving her. “Fuck, Lily yes!” Lily peppers her girlfriend’s chest with soft, wet kisses while rubbing her clit. “Fuck baby, faster! God yes!” Sarah’s a bit of a screamer, and it’s turning Lily on to no end. “Fuucckkk!”

Sarah throws her head back, bucking her hips wildly. Rubbing faster, Lily gets confident enough to kiss her way down the older woman’s body until she is settled between Sarah’s spread legs. Lily licks up to Sarah’s swollen clit, and after one tentative taste she dives right in.

“Lily!!!” Sarah screams louder than ever before, tugging Lily’s hair sharply. “I’m gonna cum, baby. Fuck, just like that! Please don’t stop!”

Every muscle in Sarah’s body tenses as Lily sucks on her clit just the right way to make her cum. Lapping up all of her girlfriend’s juices, Lily moans huskily while Sarah’s screams die down to whimpers. 

Thoroughly satisfied, the couple curls up together. “Are you sure that you’ve never done that before?” They both laugh happily, completely sure that they’ve found true love. 

Fin.


End file.
